Il Weasley' s nella forma del vasaio
by Velosarahptor
Summary: It means The Weasley's in Potter form. R&R. Dedicated to Angelauthor14. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Il Weasley' s nella forma del vasaio

Chapter 1

Meet the Family

James and Lily Potter, parents.

Harry James Potter, July 31, 1980

Joshua Mark Potter, December 25, 1982

Nicko Remus Potter, October 31, 1983

Samuel George Potter, July 4, 1984

Connor Charlus Potter, September 1, 1985

Sean Michael Potter, January 1, 1987

Septimus Matthew Potter, January 1, 1987

Paul John Potter,December 24, 1988

Gabrielle Desiree Potter, July 31, 1989

A/N For those of you who are wondering what Il Weasley' s nella forma del vasaio, it means The Weasley's in Potter form! Get it? It's Italian… Basically, JK owns all, I own none yada yada yawn. R&R!

~Sarah


	2. Chapter 2 by Gabrielle Desiree Potter

Il Weasley' s nella forma del vasaio

Chapter 2

Introducing… My Brothers

Ok, so, yeah, ummm, hi. I am Gabrielle Desiree Potter. I have 8 older brothers. They all but one love to play the muggle sport of football. I am into it too, but only cause they always make me play. I am always the reciever, for one team or the other. Only because Josh never plays, he's training to become Minister Of Magic. He is in sixth year at Hogwarts, my second oldest brother. My oldest brother is Harry. He is eighteen, and always brings his gilrfriend over. She is awesome. Almost all the time she comes over, I am playing football with my brothers, so she always sees me in football gear. Ya know, lyke pads, and helmet, and stuf. Most of my brothers, cept Josh call me Gaby or something. Josh insists that I be called Gabrielle. I am nine, going on ten. My brothers from oldest to youngest are, Harry, he's 18, Josh, he's 16, Nicko, he's 15, Sam, he's 14, Connor, he's 13, Sean, and Septimus, or Sep as I call him, there 12, and, Paulie, he's 11 and going to Hogwarts this fall so only Harry will be able to play football with me, and Dad will be, to, but he might be at work, he's an Auror! Hermione sometimes plays football with us, if Harry's playing. Mum, well, lets just say…NO! She hates getting a little muddy, she hates doing the dirty laundry from football, so she says I just don't want to add to the load. I know otherwise. I hope you don't get mad, cause I'm lyke not good at this type of thing, and I lyke need to write lyke seven pages about my family for an assignment, and writing's not my thing. I'd rather play football with my brothers, but Harry's not here and it would be unfair teams. Also, Mummy says no going out till homeworks done. I am going to fifth grade, next year. My birthday is the same as Harry's, July 31. It's weird, but oh well. That is only two weeks and four days away. I know, if its summer, I shouldn't be doing homework, correct? Well, this isn't the first time. Every summer, we have an essay or two or three or more. This summer we have to write My Family, My Favorite Thing To Do, My Summer Higlights, My Friends, My Pets, My Hobbies and Intrests, and My Neighborhood. I live in Godric's Hollow. Oops! I wasn't 'posed to say anything about Magic, oops again! Oh, well, Mrs. Gabelle is a witch, but only I know so I ask you, personally, Mrs. Gabelle, not to hang mine up. You never do, tho, cause there always bad so what ev. I know, yer wondering how I know she's a witch, but I saw her wand, o and Mrs. Gabelle, I saw you use Reparo, so what ev. Mummy and Daddy always us Reparo on our broken stuf, mostly ripped clothes and Football gear, that stuf gets broke easily. Nough of that tho, umm idk, I am stuck so I'll just write random stuf you should know about my family. Josh is the tallest. Sean sings in the shower. Josh hate Quidditch. We live in London. I love Taylor Swift. Hermione is a Muggle-Born. I no, Hermione is not a Potter, but she's problay gonna be soon. I hope so. Sam once pretended he was a Hobo. Mum has a Horrid sister named Petunia. Petunia married someone named Vernon Dursley, and had a kid Harry's age named Dudley, and they are MUGGLES! They hate MAGIC! YA HEAR THAT, DURSLEYS? I SAID THE M WORD SO MUAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Anywayz, I did the A's cause it wastes space so I'll be done sooner. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I got writers block. The Dursleys are Evilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! We hate them. The former Lily Evans (mummy) says so. Petunia was always mean to her when they were little. Yay! Only lyke three more pages. I no, I am sucking on this report. So I will go and play football and tell mum I'm almost done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ha! Ha! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

So there. Hmmmph. Wow! That was awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! The closest game we've ever played!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We won! Me and Sep and Nik against Paulie, Sam, Connor, and Sean! It was 14-13 us! Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Anywayz, this is ridiculus. 7 pages on **ONE **essay, in the SUMMER! Only Jane Penderwick would wanna do this, but what ev. She's about the only person that would in our classssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! O and Mrs. Gabelle, ur probably wondering how I knew that you were doing Magic, but I am a witch. Going to Hogwarts soon! I recognize Reparo. I can do it. Dad lets me use his wand and so does Harry. All my other brothers can't cause they don't have one or they refuse to ever or they will get in trouble for using Magic outside school. Hermione does sometimes, too! What everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrYay! My last pageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeWho hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Good job, but still a D-. Not worthy for the Sacred Board. You sly little witch!


	3. Chapter 3 surprises

Il Weasley nella forma del vasaio

Chapter 3

Surprises

It was a warm summer night, the night of July 31. My family, and Hermione were celebrating me turning 10, and Harry turning 19. We were eating dinner, when Harry stood up, and pulled Hermione with him. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Will you marry me, Hermione,"

"Of course!"she cried and burst into tears. I compared it to my favorite Taylor Swift song, Love Story. I was sooo excited! I love weddings! I desperatly wanted to be an aunt, and I hopefully would be soon. They went inside with Mummy, and discussed wedding arrangements. The wedding was to be on December 24th and there was to be three bridesmaids. All of them would be 10 at the time. Me, Hermione's sister, Emma, and Brenna Black. Me and my two best friends got to be bridesmaids! Of course, I wouldn't be able to wear football gear, but what ev. My friends are both kinda girly, and HATE football. What ev. We would wear green dresses, mostly to match my eyes, but Hermione would have green flowers on her dress, and on her veil, and in her boquet. This wedding will be my dream wedding! I love green, my favorite color, the music will be Taylor Swift, Love Story,my friends are my fellow bridesmaids, and Hermione will be my sister in law! I really want the wedding to come fast, so I will play lots of football to pass the time. Harry and Hermione promised me that they would come over a lot to play football with me, and that I could be their childs godmother, when they have one! They promised Emma she could be their second child's godmother, and Brenna their third. I owled them, and now they are psyched! They said that they would come over to play football and stuff if I wanted if I went to the mall with them sometimes. I told them DUH! And then we were back to being psyched.

A/N Thanks again, for all the wonderfull reviews. The next chapter will be the wedding, and if your wondering what the tragedy is, it will be revealed in the next chapter!

~Sarah


	4. Chapter 4 TRAGEDY OCCURS

Chapter 5

The Tragedy

I Gabrielle Desiree Potter, am sad. Why? Well, due to a football accedent, I now have a huge red and gold cast on my right leg, and crutches. You're probably wondering Why, she is a witch isn't she, just go to St. Mungo's. Well, let me backtrack a bit.

"Go, Gabby, Go!" Screamed Nik. I ran with the football in hand, but ran into the goalpost. With a nasty crack/splinch, I fell, and my right leg hurt like mad. I cursed under my breath, in tears.

"Pauly, g-g-go get mummy!" I yelled. Mum ran out hearing my yell.

"What happened, baby?" She asked.

"I was r-r-running with the f-f-football, and ran into the g-g-goalpost, and their was a nasty cracky splinchy thing, and I fell," I informed her.

"I'm going to apparate to daddy's office, ok? Nicko, you're in charge"

"HURRY!" It hurt sooo bad! I couldn't wait to get to St. Mungo's and have my leg healed. I could be back and playing football in about an hour! CRACK! Mum and dad apparated back.

"James, get her to St. Mungo's NOW!" Mum screeched. I felt my daddy pick me up, and apparate. There we were, at St. Mungo's.

"Hello, what happened here?" The welcome witch asked.

"She broke her leg." Daddy said.

"Ok, well there's a three hour wait, so have a seat."

"SHE BROKE HER BLOODY DAMN LEG!"

"Well, we have an opening with Healer Smith, in five minutes, ok?"

"Sure," He brought me to a bench, and laid me down. He kept whispering things to me.

"Gabrielle Potter?" A healer asked. Daddy picked me up and brought me into the room. "We will take a quick X-Ray, and then figure out what spell will work," He flicked his wand, and a black paper with white bones showed up. "That's a pretty bad break, in the muggle world, it would mean about a year with a cast, and about 6 months with Physical Therepy." I was happy to be a witch. He started to cast the healing spell to fix it. It didn't work. So, he rapidly started to cast spells. For about two hours he tried, but nothing worked. They brought in the Grand Healer, Healer Branch and she tried everything she could think of which took about another two hours. I didn't even notice mum and my brothers come in, ten minutes after I went into the exam room.

"Excuse me, Gabrielle?" Healer Branch asked.

"Yes, Healer Branch?" I replied, trying not to sound like I was in too much pain.

"I'm afraid, no spell, or potion will be able to fix your leg. This happens once in a while, so we have supplise. You can have any kind of cast, any color, any color combo, glitter, anything you want. What'll it be?"

"Red and Gold, with brooms and snitches!" This would be fun!

"Matching crutches?"

"YEAH!"

"Oh-kay! There you go!" She had cast a spell to put on the cast and summoned the crutches. After giving them to me she said,

"You need about one hour of exercise a day. More, if possible. You'll need to come in every two weeks to get the cast changed, and for a check-up. Take one teaspoon of this potion every two hours, to keep the pain down. Any questions?"

"Nope!"

"Very well, I will go explain to your parents, would you like to get your brothers in here?"

"Sure!" They all flooded in. Bombarding me with questions.

"Yes, you can sign my cast." I threw a marker to them. "No spell could heal my leg. A year with six months of PT. Anything I want. Matching crutches. One hour of exercise, more if possible. One teaspoon of potion every two hours. Every two weeks. Sure. Sure. Why would you want to?" Then mum and dad came in.

"Oh, my baby! What?" She asked, pointing to my cast.

Now, I've been sitting here on the couch for a while, watching TV. Playing on my laptop. Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot have been over a lot. My cast is flooded with signatures. I've had a cast for two days.

A/N Healer Branch, well that came from the song I was listening to was by Michelle Branch, Are You Happy Now? I like it a lot. There you go! The tragedy! Duh duh duhhhh! Hope u like!

~Sarah


	5. Chapter 5 ANNOUNCEMENTS Short

Chapter 6

Announcements

(The chapter is really short)

"Mum, Dad, Hermione and I have an announcement to make," Harry stated.

"Hang on, sweetie, let me go fetch your sister!" Lily impatiently said.

"Which one?"

"Gabrielle, the one that was born on your birthday? Ring a bell?"

"Oh!" Lily ran upstairs.

"Gabby, Harry and Hermione have an announcement, you have to come down!"

"This better be good," I groaned. Going downstairs with crutches was not easy. But, I finally made it.

"Ok, Harry, what is it, well, whate" I was cut off by a gasp from Hermione. I shifted my position. "What?"

"Your leg?" She asked.

"Oh, that, football accident, healers tried for 4 hours to fix it, but couldn't"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok! Wizard casts are really cool, look!"

"Yes, they are!"

"Well, enough of me, we're wasting precious time here! What's your news?"

"We're, Harry and I, are having twins! Girls! We've decided to name them Hope Gabrielle, and Faith Emma. You'll be Hope's godmum?"

"DUH!"

"Excellent!"

"Uh, Hermione?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hermione?"

"Sorry!"


End file.
